


Every day is just a wish I could

by BardsandNoble



Series: Chustin Week [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Unrequited, dalton big bang 2018, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Day 9 - Chustin: Unrequited





	Every day is just a wish I could

**Author's Note:**

> this is a direct continuation of the previous work where Someone figures out some Things and some Feelings. it only gets more gay from here on out, folks. buckle up.

In the days following what was meant to be their completely normal night off at the bowling alley, Justin was experiencing confusion and a slight identity crisis. This was on account of his reaction to Charlie’s moment of closeness as he adjusted Justin’s technique that night. He was unreasonably thrown off by feelings of longing for that intimacy again. This was all quite unacceptable; this was Charlie he was thinking about, after all. He couldn’t ask for more in a friend. They had both helped each other become the people they wanted to be over the years.

Of course he loved Charlie. How could he not love someone that he had known for so long and gone through so much with? Charlie’s support and loyalty was rivaled only by Justin’s. They only missed each others’ sporting events if it was absolutely necessary and even brought each other drinks to practices, but wasn’t that what good friends do? Justin tried to support all of his friends. Perhaps he was more diligent when it came to Charlie, but does caring about someone so much equate to romantic love?

He was not above admitting that his friend had good looks, but until then he hadn’t considered whether acknowledgement of attractive men throughout his life had been limited to impartial judgement or  _something else_  entirely. Justin wasn’t gay, he knew he found women attractive (a certain Dobry girl, who could beat him up and he’d thank her for it, comes to mind), but if he was also attracted to men, Charlie would be one of those men for sure.

And _that_ determined that it was time to find out.

He had plenty to busy himself with that week, and yet, whenever he had a reason to observe the Windsor prefect without feeling that it was too improper, he took full advantage. He took mental note every time they made physical contact, every time Charlie smiled, and everything in between. Most importantly, he noted how these things made him feel.

And as Charlie was changing in the locker room one afternoon, Justin was no longer shocked to find that he was feeling  _a lot of things_. Though he knew he had to be crossing lines at this point, when he thought no one was paying him mind, he couldn’t help but stray his eyes over the other athlete’s broad shoulders, his arms, and the lines of the muscles that toned his body. When he checked in on how he was feeling  _then_ , he was pretty sure that  _I’d like to feel him pressed against my back again, but shirtless this time_  was a pretty not-straight reaction. But, then, there were his eyes. They were so expressive as he discussed something with Justin, something that seemed insignificant compared to ignoring the words in favor of wondering if Charlie looked other boys in the eye so deeply like this.

“Hello? Earth to England?”

Oh. He had found himself lost in those blue eyes instead of following the conversation,  _what a dreamy color. Dreamy? Well that just can’t be good._

Blinking himself back to reality, Justin registered his  _friend’s_  questioning look. “Sorry, didn’t catch that, mate. Like, any of that.”

“You okay, my dude? You’ve been a bit spacey lately. Everything going okay?” Charlie asked, looking earnestly concerned.

“I’m alright, just a bit out of it. Don’t you worry about me though.” Justin hoped the explanation would suffice as he tried to think straight again.  _Though straight just seems wildly inaccurate now, doesn’t it? No use lying to yourself, now, Bancroft._

His thoughts were interrupted when Charlie placed a hand firmly on Justin’s shoulder, staring intently into his soft, enraptured eyes with his own devastatingly intense ones. “I’m the first to know if something’s up, Justin, remember? I’m here for you if there’s anything wrong.”

“Trust me, Chaz, you’d be the first to know,” Justin managed to get out as Charlie nodded and brushed past him, out the door. He took a steadying breath before also exiting into the hallway, making a point to take a turn opposite of Charlie’s route.

_Well I’ll be damned. I believe I’ve fallen in love with Charlie Amos._


End file.
